epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Drakan95/We Bare Bears vs The Three Bears. Epic Rap Battles: Cartoons vs History. Season 2
Ice Bear enjoys rap battles. So does Drak. Hello everyone and welcome back to another CvH bout. Dear God, I need to stop those lame intros at one point, seriously. As always, I'm so glad that this series gathered so many users that leave their honest opinions about every single battle. In fact, this series has had a huge impact on this Wiki, that it got even a place in the recent WachMojo which you can find it here. Speaking of rap series, check out Mit's latest battle here as well! But yes, this is a battle that Wonder requested (begged (demanded)) to be done! He also insisted to guest as his favourite bears, obviously the cartoon ones and he did AMAZING. You can check his awesome series down below. And by the way, for those who don't know, I used the original version of The Three Bears, not the updated one where they are a father, a mother and a baby. Now for the credits time: HUGE thanks to Lean-...wait, what?! Wonder did the cover, the titlecards and the endslate this time?! Well, indeed he did them and they look amazing. So many thanks to him and HUGE thanks to DayOwl as well for doing the proofreading. The three bears from the 2015 American animated television series, We Bare Bears (composed by Grizz, Panda and Ice Bear) and the three bears from the fairy tale The Story of the Three Bears and Godilocks and the Three Bears ''(composed by Big Bear, Middle Bear and Little Bear) claw against each other to see which one of the two trios of bear brothers will come on top! We Bare Bears Background: ''In front of their bear cave The Three Bears Background: In front of their house Beat: Cierren La Boca [Note: Grizz is denoted in brown, Panda is denoted in '''grey, '''Ice Bear is denoted in ''white, Big Bear is denoted in blue, Middle Bear is denoted in red and Little Bear is denoted in yellow.]'' Battle BEGIN! 'We Bare Bears' (starts at 0:23) Hello, my name is Grizzly! We're here to be internet famous! You wanna face us? Outrageous! We'll lay to waste your no name butts! Don't blame us, we're righteous! That's right, Grizz! They'll get owned! Send them back to Britain when they're bitten, and then online, we'll be known! We're the very best! Leaving heavy dents! #IceBearForPresident Your worst enemies are people breaking into your residence! Learn to Goldi-lock your door! Ice Bear will cook your Mother Goose Your flow is lumpier than your porridge, while ours is pulp free juice! Ice Bear hacks hacks with an axe that're worse than Nom Nom A reverse Doki Doki Panic, when middle bear was turned into the mom! I've got this battle being recorded and we'll upload it to show you lost to these bears! They want to be scared? Broken like their chairs? You know we'll be there! 'The Three Bears' (0:56) The Story of the Three Bears begins with raps sharp as our claws Your win will be a fairy tale when those savage beasts get raw You proved before that you're a parody and your show's a big flop They act more childish than cubs, they should belong in a Pet Shop I'll punch this Yogi with my Bare hands 'till he begins his Hibernation You're a cheap copy! We have better toons known across nations Panda acts like his Tekken counterpart, so sad he can't gain that much fame Shoving you in an arcade, but too bad for us you're no game We didn't forget about Frosty, your chilling low flow ain't harshly 'Bout to give his butt a big foot and we ain't talking about Charlie We can attack and outrap back with words against the silenced Elsa You may be too cold! But our disses are too hot! Enough to melt ya! 'We Bare Bears' (1:28) Don't. Diss. Ice Bear. Why am I breaking out in hives? I got it! I got it! It's because they've been nuts all their lives! We'll overthrow these posers when they oppose the flow of these bros! These Three Little Pigs are out of their league when they try to step to our show! Bringing up our friend Charlie? Hey, at least we have pals! The minute you guys get company, you throw them out of your house! Sure, we took your concept, but we only improved upon it! We go too hard! You're too soft! Now give Little Bear back his baby bonnet. 'The Three Bears' (1:50) There's someone on my bed! It must be again the clones of the Eds Keep your noses away from Our Stuff and make your plot decent instead We have the finest human manners, while you're outdated and Primal Obssesed with the Internet and failing to their PewDiePie rival Maybe that's why they're so desperate and acting like a bunch of Dingles Making you feel so sad just like when Panda's babe left him single We have stories and essays! Compared to our literature you're lame We're done with this! Those Stooges should've stayed inside their bear cave! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES: CARTOONS-''' Ice Bear likes outros. '''-VS HISTORY!!!! Poll Who Won? We Bare Bears The Three Bears Hint for the next battle Check out Wonder's series Check this out, too! Category:Blog posts